


Lizzie

by Lullabymoon



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-21
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of a stressful time leads two CSI's to grow closer together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by my watching Charge of this Post for the umpteenth time.

He shifts and looks uncomfortable. "I was stressed and worried."

She stops him rambling by saying "I like it." She smiles softly as she says it. He returns the smile and as he turns his head to look at her properly she notices his bandage has become stained with blood. "Come on, I'll change it for you." She takes charge and sits him down in the locker room.

He watches her cut the new bandage and notes "Perhaps the rest of us should take first aid classes as well."

She laughs softly "It's not that hard to change it." She gently peels off the stained bandage and accidentally brushes against his jaw. He looks straight into her eyes at the contact and she starts to apply the new bandage, undaunted by his staring.

"There that wasn't so bad." she whispers as she finishes and she finds herself drawn back to his eyes. She too stares for a moment, then taking a chance she leans down and with her lips applies the gentlest of pressures to his. She stands back but he smiles and pulls her back towards him until they are kissing again. This kiss is soft and gentle as they revel in this new experience. After a moment he stops and the look of happiness on his face reassures her. "Why don't we get dinner and finish this someplace better?"

The smile already on her face widens as she replies "I'd like that."

He stands up and as they walk out of the lab he gently takes her hand in his.


	2. Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When faced with the choice of Schrödinger's equation or writing this, my brain took the easy way out. I hope you enjoy.

The café was quiet as was to be expected at that time of day. Mac comes back with their food to the table where a nervous Lindsey sits. They sit in silence as they eat until he quietly breaks the tension between them. "Earlier, I'm glad you made the first move, I would have been too nervous to."

"You don't regret it?"

"No." He looks straight at her "Do you?"

"No." She smiles at him again.

"Good." His mouth spreads in a grin and he adds "You look nice when you smile."

She blushes. "Thanks" she says as she looks down at the table. She looks back up at him and quietly asks "What do you want to do?"

"Well we could go rent a video or"

"No I meant" she pauses thinking her words out properly "about us." she finally continues.

He sighs. "I'm not sure exactly." He stares at her again and this time she is daunted by it. "I want to do something. It's probably best to take it slow and see how it goes." He looks serious and slightly scared. "I don't want to mess it up with my issues."

"You're not the only one with issues Mac." she says softly.

He looks at her curiously and she falters "You've read my personnel file?"

Comprehension dawns on his face and he immediately looks concerned "Are you alight?"

She smiles sadly and nods "Yeah it's just something new came up and it brought back some memories."

He looks at her closely "You sure?"

She chuckles slightly "I said I was. So are we going to tell anyone yet?"

He is quiet for a moment. "No I want to get this right, I'm not saying we hide it it's just I'd rather focus on us" he smiles as he says the word "than worrying what everyone else thinks."

"You think they'll be against us?" she too smiles when she says that despite the seriousness of the question.

"Danny has a crush on you." He looks slightly put out as he says this.

"So everyone keeps telling me." He raises his eyebrows.

She sighs. "Well Hammerback anyway." She looks straight at Mac and her voice takes on a more serious tone. "He hasn't done anything about it and I'm sure he'll understand after he gets used to us. Besides doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

He smiles. "I'm sure they'll be fine."

"So one day at a time?" She smiles at him.

"Yeah."

They sit in comfortable silence before she breaks it by asking "So what films do you like?"

They continue talking and it is obvious they are growing more comfortable with each other and as the night goes on their conversation grows livelier. Eventually he walks her home, again hand in hand, and as they approach her apartment building she turns her around to face him and kisses her.

When they part for air they are both smiling and he says "I've got to make the first move sometimes."

They both laugh and she asks "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." And with that they part, both with wide grins on their faces.


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because its Christmas and I just couldn't help myself.

She is about to enter his office when he leaps out of his chair and takes her in his arms and kisses her deeply in full view of the rest of the lab. When he lets her go she breathlessly asks "I thought we were going to keep it quiet?"

His only reply is a grin and she blushes as she realises several of their colleagues walking past have seen them.

He starts talking to ease her embarrassment "Well you were walking underneath mistletoe and they were suspicious anyway."

"How do you know that?"

His grin widens "Hawkes and Hammerback had a bet on when we were going to admit our feelings to each other."

She laughs softly "Well I guess that's the cat out of the bag."

He answers her by kissing her again and this time it is a while before they come up for air.


	4. Part Four

"Come on Mac!" she shouts through the crowd gathered in Times Square.

He slowly follows. "Do we have to do this?" he asks as he grabs her hand to stop himself from losing her again.

She turns around to face him. "Yes. This is the first New Years Eve here that I've had off and I want to experience this at least once."

He grumbles something. "What was that Mac?" She can barely hear him over the noise of the crowd "The last time I was here was with Clare."

"Oh." her face falls. "I'm sorry I just" she trails off.

He pulls her hand towards him to bring her closer so she can hear him better. "It's alright, they are happy memories. I've just been slightly afraid to come back." He smiles slightly at her to let her know he is alright. "I just need to make more happy memories."

She smiles back and all around them people began the countdown to the New Year. They stare at each other, enjoying the moment before they start joining in.

"Four" He pulls her closer.

"Three" She puts her arms around his neck.

"Two" Their smiles widen.

"One" They say it together and their breath mingles as they lean towards each other.

"Happy New Year!" By this time they are lost in a kiss and oblivious to the glitter falling in their hair and the people singing around them.

When they come up for air people are celebrating even louder than before and he watches as she looks about taking it all in, her happiness obvious. "That's the kind of memory I'm talking about." he whispers.


End file.
